Talk:La Palma Demolition Project
The UFSA will help by extracting rare animals from these islands, and we will relocate them into closed environments. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 19:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) There's a bigger issue than animals. We have to relocate several towns. The island has over 80,000 residents. But then again, most will die when the thing goes down during an eruption and tsunami. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) If you need any help with the extraction of the population from La Palma, The Republic of India would be happy to help. We have a large number of personal ready for deployment. -Sunkist- 20:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Are we trying to prevent an eruption or reduce the amount of pyroclastic material that could explode? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) We are trying to stop an eruption that will devastate the Atlantic Coastline of the Americas. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 05:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm a little concerned with the physics if that's the purpose. Dismantling the island will not stop volcanoes, nor will it make them less explosive, but it might give the volcanoes less to explode with correct? However that isn't really a long term solution, because, more rock would eventually accumulate and probably explode again. Maybe a better idea would be to pump water into the volcano shaft to lower the viscosity of the magma and allow calmer eruptions. Maybe not feasible IRL but probably would be in FW. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I think pumping in water would work, but I am a little worried that it would just evaporate and cause the same explosions like in Japan. I mean, wouldn't that just cause an early erruption? I think we should get rid of the land around the volcano by taking it away. That land we take out would be the land that causes the tsunami, and if it comes back we can just remove it again. As for where to put that land, dump it in the Sahara. :3 That would work right? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 06:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Magma usually has water in it. I think there's some online applet I obsessed over in 6th grade. Higher the water, lower the silica, less explosive the reaction. I think it would be a lot better to have sustained eruptions like Kilauea than spend billions shipping pieces of land to the middle of the desert or dumping them in the ocean. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Got me there. Well, it would work, but i isn't my decision. Its the guy with the most advanced nation on Earth :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 06:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) This has nothing to do with pyrocastic flow or eruption. The shock of the eruption will cause the island to collapse into the ocean causing a mega tsunami that will wipe out the Atlantic coasts of North America, Caribbean, South America, Africa and Europe. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. That's what I wanted to know. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 14:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) yå¥ everyones here :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 14:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC)